battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xylvania
, Kommandant Ubel, and Kaiser Vlad.]] Xylvania is a nation-state in the Battalion Wars series, roughly based on the World War I era German Empire and the modern day Romania, which was once believed to be the home of Vampires, showing why the Iron Legion and some Xylvanians resemble vampires and demons. It lies in the north east of the second continent (which also has the Dune Sea on it). History Background Long Ago, The Iron Legion of Old Xylvania, led by Lord Ferrok, attempted to conquer the world, but was stopped by The Solar Empire. During the following centuries, Xylvania became rather unimportant on the global level. It appears that it has been partly controlled by the two new superpowers, the Tundran Territories and the Western Frontier, but mainly by the western frontier a reference to the partition and occupation of Germany after WWII (the events of the 20th century are completely mixed in the BW universe, so that the humiliation of Xylvania is presented as the origin of modern Xylvanian Imperialism and not as the consequence) especially after a large portion of their conquered land was annexed by the Frontier, and many of the Xylvanians living in it. Consquently, this portion of the Xylvanian population was eager to become Frontier-loyal after they gave them rights unthinkable under there former government rulers and improved and build new infrastructure and environment gave fair democratic representation in the frontier government after that they where eager to become frontier loyal and no longer appreciated their original country and their ethnic homeland. Kaiser Vlad wanted Xylvania to burst back into global politics. For this he made the Xylvanians build a powerful military, which is an obvious referance to Hitler's vast strengthening of pre World War II Germany's army. In doing this, he (Hitler) also boosted Germany's economy by offering jobs in weapons factories. The necessary industrialisation for putting Xylvania back on the map transformed some of Xylvania into a toxic wasteland. Kaiser Vlad twice attempted to lead modern Xylvania to conquer the world, claiming it was "Xylvania's Destiny". Battalion Wars During the Frontier Wars, Tsar Gorgi traveled to Xylvania to ask Kaiser Vlad for an alliance to fight an losing war against the Western Frontier, Vlad agreed to help the Tundrans but in reality he fooled the Tsar so his Planes could enter the Tundran Territories, during the battle of the Radar Arrays, the Xylvanian Bombers attacked both the Tundrans and the Westerns and started an Global campaign to take the world. Their first step was to take control of the nerocite supplies in the Dune Sea, however their plans were twarted by the Alliance formed by the Western Frontier and the Tundran Territories. Later, they attempted to defeat their eternal enemies: The Solar Empire, their campaign went smoothly until the Solar Empire joined the Alliance of Nations, after several defeats, they withdrawn the Solar Empire's isles. After several defeats, the war was take into the Xylvanian Motherland were the Countess Ingrid revived the long-fallen Iron Legion to defeat the Alliance of Nations, however, she was killed by the Empress Lei-Qo, The Alliance of Nations took the war to the Xylvanian Headquarters were Kaiser Vlad escaped shortly after their defeat but the Kommandant Ubel was taken POW by the Tundrans. Battalion Wars 2 Two Years after Xylvania Fell and was annexed by the western frontier, Kaiser Vlad with his remmant Army, planned to recover the lost staff of Qa-Len on Tundra to defeat his enemies, to cause an distraction, he fooled the Anglo Isles to invade the Solar Empire, their war eventually ended in the Solar Empire (Admiral A-Qira) requesting the help of the Tundran Territories to invade the Anglo Isles, as the Tundran Army was busy in the Anglo Isles, Vlad invaded the Tundran Territories and conquered most of the country, he eventually found the Staff but his plans were twarted by the Alliance of Nations, this time led by Marshall Nova. German Empire Basis "Kaiser" was the WWI German Emperor's title, "Kaiser" Literally "Emperor". In Battalion Wars, Kaiser Vlad is the leader of Xylvania. Ubel, had referred to Vlad as "Herr Kaiser" ("Herr" being german for "Mr" or "Sir", and also being the proper way to address a superior in Germany). Countess Ingrid was often referred to as "Fräulein"(="Young Woman", "Misses") Ingrid. The Xylvanian war machinery as well as the uniforms are more or less styled after Imperial- or Nazi-Germany. For instance the Rifle Grunts carry stylized MP40s and wear gas masks. Other infantry units, such as the Minigun or Acid gas Veterans, wear pickelhauben, and the Rocket veteran wears a Stahlhelm, and carry a panzerfaust. As well, military "habitudes" of Xylvania are a satirical interpretation of imperial and nazi Germany warfare. Very often Xylvanian leaders use the tactics of unexpected invasions and preemptive strikes and break treaties and alliances at will. Trivia *In the Western Frontier Xylvanian citizens are referred to as "X-ers", this re-enforced the Frontier's American-stereotype as in World War 2 Americans called Japanese citizens "Japs". *The "Sword of Honor", symbol of the Xylvanian forces, is an obvious imitation of the German Iron Cross. *In the original project, Combat Zeppelines were supposed to be an integral part of the Xylvanian Air forces, since it is another rather comical stereotype to associate these vulnerable and ineffective yet impressive airships with the German Empire. However, before incendiary weapons were developed, zeppelins were all-but invulnerable to air-craft and the anti-aircraft artillery of the day was incredibly inaccurate. *It's clear that Kommandant Ubel was originally supposed to be called "Kommandant Übel" ('übel' being german for 'filthy'), but for simplification the Umlaut was removed. *They were originally intended to have a unit called the APC. This was dropped from the final game. *Xylvania haves some references to the World War 2 Nazi Germany, such as the Assault Rifles of the Rifle Grunts,that resembles the MP-40 sub-machine gun, the artillery piece that resembles the mighty Flak 88 and the assaut regiments with bazooka veterans "ZZ", a clear reference to the nazi elite brigade "SS". The Minigun is also nicknamed "Vlad's Buzz Saw", which is like the MG-42 that was nicknamed "Hitler's Buzz Saw". *Just as Xylvania is an obvious reference to Nazi Germany, it also shares strong similarities to the Death Korps of Krieg from Gamework's Warhammer 40,000. Both are modeled after Nazi Germany and other European countries and both need breathing equipment to live in their own homeland. The stronge resemblance maybe intetional, as Kuju also developed Warhammer 40,000: Fire Warrior. Their light and heavy tanks also resemble the Leman Russ and Baneblade tanks respectively from the same universe. *The Xylvanian infantry have unique names in Battalion Wars such as: Ack-Ack (Anti-Air Veteran), Rocket Trooper (Bazooka Veteran), Minigun Trooper (Assault Veteran), Grenade Trooper (Mortar Veteran) and Acid Gas Trooper (Flame Veteran). *Xylvania's objectives and goals strongly resemble that of Nazi Germany; to conquer the world and establish supremacy through aggressive methods. Category:Nations Category:Factions